


Холодные пальцы

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3b AU, Drama, F/M, I dont wanna bad end for stora, Post 3a, focus on details
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый раз Стайлз говорил себе "не сейчас, ещё не время", а когда времени почти не осталось – греть холодные пальцы Коры в тёмном и пустом лофте оказалось уже слишком поздно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холодные пальцы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Teen Wolf 2014

У Коры холодные пальцы и грустная улыбка. Она смотрит очень внимательно прямо в глаза, и Стайлз думает, что отдал бы многое, лишь бы она не улыбалась ему так. Кора говорит, что ей было хорошо с ним, но, кажется, просто "хорошо" недостаточно для того, чтобы сейчас, когда Дереку нужна её поддержка и немного свободы, остаться в Бикон-Хиллз. Кора обещает, что они обязательно ещё увидятся, но Стайлз читает в её глазах то, о чём она молчит. Кора не собирается возвращаться.  
Они сидят на полу в лофте, привалившись спинами к грязной стене, и держатся за руки. Пальцы сплетены между собой так, будто они делали так несчётное количество раз, однако только Стайлз с Корой знают, что этот раз – самый первый, и даже он не случился бы так скоро, если бы не отъезд Хейлов. С первого дня знакомства Стайлз знал, что когда-нибудь возьмёт Кору за руку, но каждый раз говорил себе "не сейчас, ещё не время", а когда времени почти не осталось – греть холодные пальцы Коры в тёмном и пустом лофте оказалось уже слишком поздно. Теперь они уже не успеют согреться.  
– Уже знаешь, куда вы едете? – роняет в тишину Стайлз, только чтобы она больше не сдавливала ему сердце. Кора пожимает плечами. Стайлз абсолютно уверен, что даже Дерек не знает, куда отправится с младшей сестрой, едва они выедут за пределы Бикон-Хиллз, но всё равно спрашивает. Ему нужно слышать голос Коры в эти последние несколько часов. – Мексика?.. Дерек там без проблем затеряется, знаешь…  
– Стайлз, ты можешь просто говорить со мной, тебе не нужен повод, – очень тихо шепчет Кора вместо ответа и кладёт голову ему на плечо. Её внимательный взгляд больше не направлен на Стайлза, и он будто лишается чего-то важного. Кора продолжает шептать, и её тёплое дыхание – по сравнению с пальцами просто обжигающее – согревает его кожу даже через ткань футболки. – Тебе никогда не нужен был повод, ты же знаешь.  
Теперь Стайлз знает, а до сих пор он считал, что к Коре нельзя подойти просто так, можно – только если у тебя есть реальные темы для разговора, а не пустая болтовня. После сегодняшней ночи Стайлз знает очень многое: знает, что у Коры холодные пальцы, тёплое дыхание и она умеет улыбаться, в отличие от её брата.  
– Знаю, – шепчет Стайлз в ответ и осторожно ладонью проводит по длинным мягким волосам. Кажется, сегодня ему ни для чего не нужно искать повод, вот что хотела сказать Кора, а если он неправильно её понял, то она просто оторвёт ему руку.   
Но Кора лишь вздрагивает, прижимается к нему ближе и обнимает поперёк груди свободной рукой. Её тонкие пальцы, если не думать о той силе, которая в них таится, ощущаются хрупкими и нежными. Кора задевает его рёбра, и на мгновение Стайлзу кажется, что она выпустила когти, потому что внутри всё сжимается в тугой болезненный комок.   
– Ты дрожишь, – слабым голосом говорит Кора, и Стайлз понимает, что да, дрожит. Это всё от холодных пальцев, уверяет он себя, и аккуратно целует волосы Коры, потому что на большее просто не решается. Потому что дальше больше ничего нет – Кора уедет, а он останется в Бикон-Хиллз, а поцелуй в макушку – это то немногое, что он может себе позволить, чтобы потом по ночам не сверлить яростным взглядом потолок, желая повторить. Это почти невинно.  
Равно как и лёгкий, почти эфемерный, как сказал бы Скотт, поцелуй в щёку, который дарит ему Кора. Простое прикосновение тёплых губ к коже – и сердце снова начинает болеть, хотя Стайлз всегда считал, что пустоте не может быть больно.  
Кора смотрит на него с каким-то непонятным отчаянием, будто глазами пытается сказать что-то, что никак не может оформиться в слова. Её лицо так близко, оно, кажется, мерцает мягким светом, рассеивая темноту лофта.  
– Решайся, – наконец шепчет она, и Стайлз решается. Он, не отводя взгляда, медленно склоняется к ней и робко целует её губы. Робко, потому что это его первый поцелуй с девушкой, которая по-настоящему заставляет его сердце пропускать удары один за другим, как подачи в лакроссе. Это не голодный развратный поцелуй пора-бы-избавиться-от-девственности с Хизер в винном подвале, а мягкое скольжение языка по нижней губе и почти благоговейное прикосновение ладонью к щеке. И Кора отвечает ему тем же. Самозабвенно прихватывая своими губами её нижнюю, красиво изогнутую губу, Стайлз вдруг думает, что, возможно, для Коры этот поцелуй – тоже первый. Она такая сексуальная и агрессивная, что, быть может, парни просто боятся целовать её, как боялся он сам. Да и сейчас боится, даже чувствуя, как её губы раскрываются и язык осторожно скользит ему навстречу.   
Поцелуй нежный, тягучий словно мёд и, как кажется Стайлзу, – первый и единственный. Он боится его оборвать, боится отпустить Кору, потому что тогда волшебство момента исчезнет, а между ними повиснет один прощальный поцелуй и упущенная возможность хоть и недолго, но быть счастливыми. Стайлз боится – и не отпускает. Он обнимает Кору за плечи, гладит её по волосам, проводит по щеке дрожащими от волнения пальцами – делает всё, чтобы не выпустить волшебство из лофта, отчаянно понимая, что этого мало, очень мало. Отчаянно понимая, что Кора всё равно уедет, а он останется в Бикон-Хиллз, раздавленный её отъездом.  
Кора обнимает его за шею, и в этом жесте столько невысказанного, столько тщательно скрываемой весь этот месяц нежности, что Стайлз почти задыхается и углубляет поцелуй, а потом, словно опомнившись, целомудренно обхватывает её нижнюю губу своими. Кора улыбается, ему не нужно смотреть на неё, чтобы это понять, достаточно чувствовать движения её дрогнувших губ.  
Когда воздух заканчивается, а у Коры затекает шея, она устраивается поудобнее и утыкается носом Стайлзу в ключицу. Они оба молчат, потому что слова – явно не то, на что стоит тратить последние часы вместе. Стайлз прижимает её к себе одной рукой, а в другой держит её холодные пальцы, уже даже не надеясь их согреть, и иногда чувствует, как Кора легко и почти невесомо прикасается губами к его горлу. Время тянется очень медленно, словно вообще решило остановиться.  
Кора засыпает через час и двадцать шесть минут – Стайлз знает точно, потому что он отсчитывал секунды её вздохами. Вдох-выдох – секунда. И как только Кора засыпает, а дыхание её выравнивается – время срывается в сумасшедший бег.  
До рассвета Стайлз сидит с открытыми глазами, а как только начинает светлеть, он осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, переносит Кору на кровать, целует её в щёку и тихо выходит из лофта, чуть не столкнувшись в дверях с Дереком.  
Последнее, что Стайлз видит, бросив лихорадочный взгляд через плечо – во сне Кора хмурится и обхватывает себя руками, будто бы ей холодно.   
Чушь! Оборотни не мёрзнут… А холодные пальцы Коры ему, определённо, просто примерещились.

 

"Через год в Беркли", – сообщение приходит через пару часов после того, как машина Дерека выехала из города. И не то чтобы Стайлз следил за дорогой (окей, да, он следил, притаившись в кустах как последний придурок!), но он не мог не проводить Кору хотя бы таким идиотским способом. Раз уж Кора просила сделать это как можно более незаметно, чтобы она его не увидела.   
От текста сообщения сердце пропускает не один, а целых три удара, и Стайлзу кажется, что он сейчас задохнётся. Да, он действительно собирался поступать именно в Беркли, но откуда, чёрт возьми, это известно Коре? Он ведь даже Скотту не говорил! Стайлз тут же набирает номер Коры, но абонент уже недоступен. Недоступен он и через неделю, и через месяц. Стайлзу остаётся лишь ждать, внимательно следя, чтобы сердце не сбивалось с ритма понапрасну.

 

Через год Стайлз радуется письму из Беркли даже больше, чем подаренной отцом на поступление в университет новой машине. Радуется и одновременно боится разочароваться в том, что такая долгожданная встреча не состоится. Он нервничает и психует до самого вечера, пока телефон не извещает его о новом сообщении с неизвестного номера.  
"Ты уже получил своё, ведь так?", – ни приветствий, ни подписи, но Стайлз определённо знает, от кого это сообщение. Не знает он другого – теперь её зовут Кора Макмиллан и её длинные роскошные волосы превратились в ультракороткую стрижку, а соседка Коры собирается снимать квартиру вне кампуса, поэтому у Стайлза есть все шансы греть её пальцы, как только они замёрзнут.


End file.
